Después de esta cita
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Las cosas no marchaban bien, llevaba más de un mes sin saber de él, ahora que parecía que era feliz, había regresado para volver con él. No lo podía creer, no dejaría que ese chico lo lastimara de nuevo, pero, él que debía decidir, era él por qué ambos peleaban por aquel chico, ¿Regresaría o se quedaría? ¿Quién perdería? B/L


**Después de esta cita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si no a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Parejas: **Monkey D. Luffy y Sanji; Roronoa Zoro y Sanji. [LufAnji] [ZorJi]… (¡?) «««Obra de la editora que al fin se dignó a hacer algo.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break **««« [N/B] N**ota de editora: en realidad soy algo así como su editora... ya lo decía la nota (risas) y Ookami Chan –Nami Zosa-

**Resumen: **Las cosas no marchaban bien, llevaba más de un mes sin saber de él, ahora que parecía que era feliz, había regresado para volver con él. No lo podía creer, no dejaría que ese chico lo lastimara de nuevo, pero, él que debía decidir, era él por qué ambos peleaban por aquel chico, ¿Regresaría o se quedaría? ¿Quién perdería?

**Aviso: **AU, personajes un poco OOC. Se recomienda escuchar la canción Broken de Gorillaz. Si no gustas del Boy-Love [BL] abstente de seguir leyendo.

**Notas:** -Bien, no me pude sacar de la cabeza este One Shot, muchas me querrán estrangular cuando lo terminen de leer, pero prometo recompensarlas. Dedicado a mis sexys betas XD ¡bien, al fic!

* * *

"_Debemos aprender que no todos los finales son felices. De hecho, nadie disfruta cuando acaba aquello que tanto anhelábamos"_

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Llevaba un mes viviendo completamente solo, Zoro se había marchado, alegando que ya no sentía lo mismo, que necesitaba atender sus prioridades y después… después ya vería. Simples pretextos estúpidos a su parecer, ¿Por qué no le decía que terminaran de una buena vez? Por qué no era un estúpido, no quería quedarse solo y sabía que con él tendría un lugar al cual llegar. Miró el techo blanco de su habitación, llevaba encerrado en su trabajo por todo ese tiempo y, ahora mentalmente: estaba dañado. Su padre Zeff había muerto no hace más de dos meses, y en ese tiempo, Zoro iba y le decía aquello. Que la vida era injusta, lo sabía, pero nada podía hacer.

— ¡Sanji! — escuchó que le llamaban.

Vivía en un departamento, afuera de la ciudad, se lo había comprado no hace más de dos años cuando Zoro y él habían planeado vivir juntos, ahora a sus veinticuatros años, ese departamento era muy grande, se sentía completamente solo.

— Voy— habló perezoso mientras se levantaba de la cama, no había dormido bien y en su ojo izquierdo se notaba una ojera remarcada, su desalineado aspecto no combinaba con la decoración de la sala que era más formal. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato. Frente a él se encontraba Luffy con una deslumbrante sonrisa, era su amigo desde que cursaba secundaria y desde que se había mudado le visitaba casi a diario.

Luffy no tendría más de veintidós años, era un chico de cabellera intensamente negra y también dueño de una infantil inocencia, de la cuál Zoro alegaba que de inocente no tenía absolutamente nada. El chico pasó y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Oe Sanji!— le llamó— ¿Me puedes preparar el desayuno?

— Deberías pedírselo a Ace— le alegó, aunque muy internamente agradecía aquella compañía—, pronto acabarás con mi cocina.

— ¡Sabes que me gusta como cocinas!— Alegó Luffy inflando sus mejillas a modo de puchero—, y también que Ace se levanta hasta tarde.

— Claro―respondió zanjando el tema. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó de este unos huevos y leche, le haría unas tortitas de nata y las untaría con un poco de cajeta.

— ¿Qué sabes de Zoro?—preguntó Luffy demostrando el poco tacto que tenía, pues el que Sanji nunca hablara sobre él no hacía que su curiosidad a preguntar se esfumara. Claro, que el joven rubio nunca le prohibiera hablar de "él" podía atribuirse a su falta de tacto.

Sanji estiró sus manos y sacó de la alacena un bulto pequeño de harina, dando media vuelta se inclinó en busca de un traste en el cual pudiera amasar los ingredientes.

— Nada—dijo secamente mientras vertía la harina y los huevos en un bol —, el desgraciado solo vino por sus cosas y se fue— suspiró— todavía tiene mucho que pensar.

— ¿Le esperarás?—preguntó Luffy acomodado al otro lado de la barra; sus manos bajo su mentón, y su oscura mirada curiosa por su respuesta, asi como atento a los movimientos que hacia él en la cocina. Luffy le vio detenerse casi al instante, sus manos suspendidas sobre la masa que comenzaba a esponjar.

Sanji le miró con tristeza, una risa falsa escapó de sus labios mientras negaba—. No lo sé— admitió encogiéndose de hombros—, es el primer hombre con el que salí—y regresando sus manos a su labor continuó amasando sobre la mesa. —No me veo capaz de vivir solo; y aun que se qué es idiota, tengo la esperanza de que regresemos. Pero no es mi estilo. No soy un imbécil y no nací ayer, podría ser que en todo este tiempo él se haya acostado con diversas personas; me duele pensarlo, pero sería mejor que ya no regresase.

Sanji sonrió con su vista fija en la masa, Luffy había estado con él, animándole y asegurándose de que no cayera en depresión. Sabía que además Luffy en su interior podía estar molesto con Zoro, pero siendo también su amigo desde la infancia, probablemente el joven de cabellos negros le entendiera más de lo que él en la cocina pudiera hacerlo.

Luffy no lo pensó demasiado, solo recordó por breves segundos a Sanji que, tiempo atrás jamás había considerado enamorarse de un hombre. Siendo un ser por lo demás sentimental, la partida de su novio le pesó tanto en el pecho que simplemente Luffy le ofreció apoyo incondicional. Estaba molesto con Zoro, pero lo conocía tanto que, podía asegurar que no le era infiel a Sanji.

Rezaba que Sanji se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, que pronto entendiera qué no le veía como una simple despensa de alimentos deliciosos; que percibiera que le veía como nunca vería a sus demás amigos, púes para él Sanji era aun más especial que ello. Él le había robado el corazón; y no era secuestro, porqué no pedía rescate. Le había robado sin saberlo, y sinceramente no quería tener "aquello" de vuelta, pero si quería que Sanji fuera consiente del robo.

— Sé que no es el momento— y ahí estaba, siendo tan sincero como siempre. Su mirada clavada en los movimientos del otro—. Y sabes que no sé mentir— añadió viendo a Sanji asentir. —Tú me gustas.

Sanji no dijo nada, su atención puesta frente a sí, y el horno abastecido de las pequeñas tortitas de nata que empezaban a soltar un delicioso aroma. Caminó hacia el frigorífico pensando que quizá le gustaba a Luffy solo por su comida, y restándole importancia sacó la cajeta para dejarla en la barra dónde Luffy esperaba recargado por una respuesta.

— ¿Me escuchaste?—preguntó con cierto deje molesto, e inflando sus mejillas repitió: —Dije que me gustas. ¡Oe, Sanji!

— Eres un idiota—dijo dándole la espalda, el semblante serio que dirigió a Luffy antes de salir hizo que tragara saliva— un completo idiota—repitió.

Luffy le vio caminar hacia la sala, dónde se sentó en un inmenso sofá. Le Miró inclinarse hacia adelante, escuchó un desesperado quejido ahogado por sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Se levantó de la banca, y lentamente se acercó al sitio, y no pudo evitar verlo más delgado. Más demacrado.

La voz de Sanji logró distraerlo con sus palabras:

— Amo a Zoro—dijo afectado—, no te prometo nada Luffy— añadió revolviendo sus rubios cabellos— ¡Estoy tan roto, que no creo poder corresponderte!

Luffy sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y sintió como si un dulce de tenue sabor deslizándose por su garganta le cubriera con algo de esperanza— Sólo dame una oportunidad—dijo, con lentitud se detuvo frente a él y, se inclinó para abrazarlo y ofrecerle ese dulce que degustaba en su boca—. Sólo una oportunidad.

— Te lastimaré…—se apresuró a decir Sanji.

Luffy negó. —Solo déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo— y abrazándolo con más fuerza a su pecho añadió su oferta en un susurro— tengamos una cita… y después… ya veremos después.

* * *

**M**iraba por la ventana de su pequeño apartamento en la ciudad el cielo gris; su ceño fruncido por sentirse como un jodido idiota al marcharse de la vida de "el cocinero". Cuando se fue, una ola de arrepentimiento azotó contra él, y al igual que el capitán de un barco añora las tierras de su hogar, Zoro deseó, por solo un momento, no haber tomado esa decisión. Más, las razones estaban repartidas como cartas sobre la mesa, y Sanji era consciente de aquello que le llevo a partir de su lado. No podía describirlo, pero ahí estaba: _Ya no sentía aquella venita de emoción que de antaño existía entre ambos._

Suspiró. Le extrañaba, claro que lo hacía, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no poder ir y pedirle perdón. Y no podía poner en duda lo testarudo que era Sanji, y lo molesto que pudiera estar (tanto para ni quererlo ver) con él por sus erróneas decisiones. Jamás lo admitiría, pero cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, caminaba hasta las afueras de la ciudad para simplemente ver desde lejos aquel departamento que compartía con Sanji. Podía estar algo seguro de que por lo menos alguien cuidaba del joven rubio, entre las visitas que recibía regularmente de Brook, Franky, Chopper y Ussop, se había enterado que Luffy le cuidaba cuanto podía. Por otra parte no sabía nada de las chicas (y no era que le preocuparan en absoluto), pues estas mismas estaban enfadadas con él.

Por eso, observando tras la ventana de su pequeño apartamento que le rentaba en la ciudad; se encontró sabiéndose lo escasamente amable que había sido al haber abandonado a Sanji al poco tiempo de la muerte de Zeff. Verlo esforzándose por hacer que el Baratie no cayese en desgracia, tanto como para restarle atención a la relación entre ambos (y más particular mente olvidándose casi de él), aunado a la monotonía en la que empezaba a ahogarse, pues sencillamente no lo soporto. Era un completo egoísta, y Sanji no se merecía todo lo malo que le podía ofrecer.

Apartando su mirada del cielo, dirigió hacia abajo su atención. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No era una completa mentira, y tampoco parecía una absoluta verdad, aun asi, observarlos a ambos caminar mientras Luffy cogía de improvisto por la mano a Sanji le hizo mantener presente los sentimientos del joven de cabellos negros.

Sereno su respiración errática hasta volverla acompasada, y cerrando su único ojo sano que era el derecho, hartó sus pulmones de aire hasta que estos mismos le dolieron. Exhaló con lentitud. Y miró de nuevo por la ventana, y vio a Luffy; no era mentira, él "niño" sentía algo por el cocinero.

—"_Escúchame Zoro. Si no vuelves con Sanji, haré todo lo posible para tener un lugar en su corazón. Siempre me ha gustado, y quiero quedarme con él."_

Maldijo por lo bajo ante aquel recuerdo, no era dueño de Sanji, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía él por la ciudad, y con Luffy como acompañante.

— Te vez más delgado, cocinerucho—susurró contra la ventana que se empaño bajo su aliento. Y simplemente prefirió atribuirle su estado de salud actual a la pérdida de su padre, pese a que de los labios de Sanji nunca salieron palabras tristes a causa de Zeff. No podía admitir que por sí mismo, Sanji lucía un estado decadente. Simplemente no podía ser culpable de eso.

—"_Sé que el viejo estaría orgulloso de mí; él siempre me lo decía"_ —y aquellas palabras (que le hacían verlo como un chico testarudo y confiado de sí mismo), no ayudaban a mitigar esa duda de saberse causante de su dolor.

Apretó sus dientes, y nuevamente su respiración se aceleró. ¡Con un demonio! Su jodido orgullo podía ir haciendo sus maletas al infierno. No podía aceptar que se lo quitasen asi sin más, Sanji era suyo. Y no podía ser de nadie más.

* * *

Le estaba haciendo daño y lo sabía. Luffy no aceptaba nunca un "No" por respuesta, y Sanji no perdía nada con salir con él. Más llevaban casi el día entero fuera, y se sentía agotado. Su corazón sin en cambio, latía con la preocupación marcada en cada palpitación, no sabía por qué, pero dentro de si algo le pedía que se fuera lejos de aquel lugar de la ciudad.

Tarde fue que entendió que debió marcharse más pronto de lo que creyó cuando una voz llamándole frente a ellos le paralizó.

— ¡Sanji! —se acercó Zoro hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ambos. Su ceño levemente fruncido, y los labios ofreciendo una simple línea que parecía perdida en el interior de su boca.

—No puede ser verdad —se dijo en un susurro, se reusaba a creerlo. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan pequeño? Ahí estaba Zoro, luciendo molesto. ¿Podía ser más hipócrita? Por qué no se venía creyendo que se sintiera dispuesto a reclamarle algo a él. Sanji sonrió imperceptiblemente, claro que se podía ser tan hipócrita si se refería a Zoro.

— Después de tu cita… —dijo él mirando a Luffy de soslayo para regresar su atención a Sanji—Regresa conmigo.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios, nunca habían terminado, aunque Zoro pensará que sí esa no era la verdad. Con cierta gravedad notó que su corazón cambiaba de sintonía, ya no parecía temeroso a una sorpresa ingrata. Latía con rapidez, y parecía emitir graves sonidos, pues estos llegaban hasta sus oídos como tambores. El aire se atoro en su garganta por breves segundos, su corazón había recibido con sorpresa esa emoción que ya había olvidado.

Tenía que estar delirando, hasta pudiera ser que Zoro se calara algo antes de aparecer frente a él, ¿era un idiota, o simplemente sus cabellos de algas no le dejaban pasar suficiente oxigeno a su cerebro?

Recomponiéndose un poco de la impresión, Sanji le miró alzando su ceja visible, que con su curiosa forma acentuó aun más lo que con palabras no podía decir. Tomo aire, y molesto respondió:

— ¡Eres un imbécil hijo de puta, marimo!— le gritó— ¿Qué carajos de mierda te hace pensar que regresaré contigo?

_¿Por qué te engañas?_ —Se preguntó en silencio— _¿Ya olvidaste cuantas noches no has llorado por este bastardo hijo de plantas?_ —ha, esa no podía responderla, había noches en las que el sol ocupaba la luna en tan poco tiempo, que contar las mañanas que no lloró era más difícil, pues solo llevaba la cuenta de las noches en vela. —_Oe, Sanji ¿Cuántos jodidos días no deseaste que la puerta de mierda se abriera, y que bajo el puto marco pasara el imbécil de Zoro con sus jodidos cabellos de algas, y su ojo izquierdo cerrado por esa ridícula cicatriz?_ —todos los días lo deseaba. —_Oh, pero no quieres herir a Luffy, sabes que lo amas, pero… ya desde antes Zoro te conquisto ¿cierto?_ —y esa era una verdad absoluta.

Luffy los miraba, estaba enfadado. Claro, ahora que se había declarado aparecía Zoro. Miró a Sanji, a quien de verdad amaba, y observó ese brillo que le fascinaba y que desde la partida de Zoro no había vuelto a ver. Su ojo izquierdo azul brillaba entre tonos de sentimientos vibrantes, el amor danzaba con dulzura entre los abrazos de la esperanza. Fue ahí que se supo perdedor. Sanji entrego su corazón hacia tiempo, y ahora era de Zoro.

Perdió, Sanji amaba a Zoro más de lo que jamás amaría a nadie, le amaba más de lo que lo amaba a él.

— Sanji—le llamó Luffy con la tristeza disfrazada de sonrisa. —Voy a pedirte algo.

Sanji le miró, y alzando su ceja preguntó: — ¿Qué cosa? —pues sabía lo impulsivo que era Luffy, y que le pidiera algo, era por de más extraño.

—_Después de esta cita…_— habló claro, sin dejar de observar sus ojos. Por su garganta, el tenue sabor del dulce que momentos atrás degustó, empezaba a desaparecer, dejando en su camino cierto vacío. Trago fuerzas de la nada, y obsequiándole una sonrisa le ordenó: —regresa con Zoro—. Lo dicho, dicho estaba, lo amaba tanto, que tenerlo a su lado como una marioneta sin vida no era una opción. —Sé que le amas—añadió mientras su sonrisa desaparecía por un momento, sus manos sueltas a sus costados, y sus oscuros ojos brillando con la curiosidad de un pequeño—, y también sé que jamás me amarás como lo amas a él. Zoro es mi amigo, lo conozco desde niño, tanto que puedo asegurarte que ambos comparten el mismo amor. Así que perdónalo, y regresa con él.

Luffy sonrió intensamente, sin fines de emociones aglomerándose con alegría alrededor de él. Entregaba su amor, sin pedir nada a cambio, y sabía conservar sus sentimientos por alguien antes de perderlos por completo.

Sanji le miró fijamente, claro que Luffy le amaba, pero él nunca podría ser capaz de corresponderle como se debe, y fue ahí que por primera vez le abrazó sin necesidad de que fuera Luffy quien lo iniciara, se sentía ruin, y tan egoísta… pero aceptaba que el joven que le devolvía el abrazo de esa forma tan cálida, tenía la razón, pese a todo, aun amaba al hombre de cabellos verdes a quien entrego su corazón.

_Después de esa cita_, con su corazón latiendo de alegría… regresaría con Zoro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**»»»**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Sentí este fic algo… no sé… díganme ustedes. XD

**«««**

Tchao!


End file.
